battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Operation Métro
Operation Métro is a multiplayer map featured in Battlefield 3. It is set in Paris, France and is featured in Conquest, Rush, Team Deathmatch, Squad Rush and Squad Deathmatch modes. Operation Métro initially takes place in a park, but soon moves to the Paris underground metro system, followed by a Cafe surrounded by apartment buildings and the Paris Stock Exchange. The factions are United States Marine Corps against the Spetsnaz of the Russian Ground Forces. Overview Playing this map on the PC in a 64 player server is generally not recommended as the map is one of the smallest in multiplayer. Explosive standoffs are common. However, for those who want to unlock weapons and equipment, playing on this map would be the fastest way to do so. This map can create several immense battles which rack up points in rates that hardly match in other maps. This is because unlike open maps, Metro's corridors and choke points remain almost untouched by destruction and the narrow verticality of the map funnels attackers and defenders into several very specific lanes of fire. Straight halls and pockets of cover make it unusually excellent for snipers operating in CQB. Shotguns are extensively used along with rocket/grenade launchers, making this map perfect for the Engineer and Support classes. Designer Thoughts Operation Métro is the map from E3 and the Open Beta, so some of you are familiar with it already. It is a map that perfectly illustrates that we want to take our players on a journey. Especially in Rush, you can see how Operation Métro is almost three maps within one: You start out in a lush park, then move into a bombed-out section of the subway tunnels, to finally emerge in a dense urban environment outside the Paris stock exchange. It's a map that asks you to constantly adapt your class and load out for the diverse situations you will find yourself in. Description The attacking Marine platoon is supporting a French paratrooper force that will surprise the Russians by air-dropping behind enemy lines. Reports indicate the French Air Force is suffering heavy casualties due to a series of anti-air batteries around Chardonnay Park. With limited air support, the French are struggling to mobilize enough forces into the central districts of Paris. Heavy fighting is expected as US forces push to secure the financial district in central Paris. Russian Surface-to-Air missiles in the outskirts of the park are likely to be the first target as the US Marines attempt to gain control of the airspace ahead of the main ground assualt. Rush Bases Stage 1 Both M-COM's are in Generator sections powering Russian SAMSAM RadarRadar sites. Alpha is located near the bridge between the park and the defender's spawn point. Bravo is located on a playground surrounded by green panels. Stage 2 The M-COM's are in the lower layer of the Subway Station, making them closer to each other. B is in a construction area while A is in a restroom. The area is very linear and filled with chokepoints. Subway cars and tipped over objects provide most of the cover. There are three escalators that lead to a narrow corridor on the second floor. Stage 3 The B M-COM is located near a locker room while A is located in a kiosk. The M-COMs are located in the second floor and there are only three paths to access the second floor. One leads to the elevators and is the farthest path from the objectives. Another one opens up to the center of the floor and is slightly closer to Alpha. The final path leads to both the elevators and a narrow corridor that leads to Bravo. There is also a ticket booth between Alpha and Bravo and a kiosk behind Bravo. Stage 4 The A M-COM is located in the left building in the outside, while B is located between buses in the road overlooked by the Euronext Paris exchange. There are 3 exits to the metro; straight ahead, to the right and to the left. One is partially blocked by a bus, one has a building to one side, and another leads to the road. Once outside, there are two main paths which lead to Bravo. One is a stairway and the other is a ramp. There are also two more stairways between the two main paths. There are several buildings overlooking Bravo. Between these buildings is a square in which Alpha is at a close proximity. Squad Rush Stage 1 Stage 1 takes place at the Ticket Hall. The first M-COM is placed in the exact same spot as the B M-COM in Stage 3 of the Rush variant. Stage 2 Stage 2 takes place at the Cafe '''area. The second and last M-COM is placed in the exact same spot as the A M-COM in Stage 4 of the Rush variant. Conquest Bases Like Damavand Peak, Operation Métro in Conquest mode is a very linear map. There are three flags in this mode. Since Conquest and Conquest 64 have the same map with no changes a lot of these strategies can apply to both. US Deployment The US team will start near the park in the subway tunnels. There are two subway tunnels running parallel to each other. As well there are service tunnels running in between both tunnels. All of these tunnels lead to '''Platform. In case the enemy takes Platform these tunnels lead straight there providing flanking routes. Also, if the Russians do take Platform, watch the tunnel that is under construction, as the other tunnels are usually the focus on any spawn attack. C: Platform As mentioned above, there are many tunnels that lead to Platform, so it will usually be under control of the US for a large part of the match. If the Russians push the US back, the various subway cars can act as cover or for defensive purposes. There is also a large tunnel that can be reached by the first set of escalators. This area is a great defensive post, but can be flanked by the area under construction on the other side of the tracks. The same is true when approaching Ticket Hall. This objective is generally well defended as the cover favors the US deployment. If pushing, the US attackers should man each escalator and the side stairs fairly evenly (though the side stairs are dominant). The recon gadgets are usefull for spotting movement upstairs and a beacon should be placed in the tunnel beyond the last escalator for quick access to the stairs. If defending, the US should set up Machine Gunners and some other troops on each escalator to quickly take down anyone brave enough to charge at the player. The side stairs though are crucial, as a breach there will spill over quickly and take out the defenders guarding the escalators. If all escalators are breached and the Russians control all other points, a good push by the Russians will easily take C. After all are lost, the match is all but over. A decent team of Russian attackers need only hold the key paths with assault and support, and spawn kills will finish the US team. In the case of a flank by the Russians, this objective is normally easily retaken, unlike A. B: Ticket Hall This flag will see the most action as it is in the middle of the map and can be used to turn the tide of the battle.The Russian side has a significant advantage capturing this flag, as it is easier to access the flag on shorter time from their spawn. Most contests typically devolve into bouts at the three staircases if the Russians have the advantage, or towards the street entrances if the Americans have the advantage. It is possible to break the deadlock should a skilled squad overwhelm one of the defended areas, or if the flag defenders neglect one of the choke points. Both sides should keep a close eye on the long service hallway that runs parallel for most of the hall, as either side can use it to outflank the defending side or use it to sneak to one of the other flags. When the US gets to the first escalators be prepared to hold out at he wall at the top as the Russians can come from all sides as the entrance for the hallway looks right behind the wall. If you are holding out behind this wall have Assaults throw health kits down periodically as RPGs will be flying and Russians will constantly trying to push to the escalators. Same with Support troops as other players will need ammo. Be aware that (especially in 64 player maps) grenades and the M320 grenade launcher cause frenzy for both sides as it is often the best way to get through the choke points. The squad frag and squad flak specializations are useful in attack and defense situations. Smoke is usually an underated strategy but can often distract in order for other choke points to be freed up or for flankers. Both sides need to aim to clear this objective as quickly as possible as controlling this and carefully pushing, one side can quickly push as far back as either deployment. A sneaking flanker can cause havoc when the team is working together as a couple of beacons will confuse the defending team trying to recapture either A or C however a balance of pressing B and defending A and C must be met. A: Cafe The Cafe will be the first point the Russians get to, as it is closest to the''' Russian deployment'. There are two buildings that overlook the Cafe where snipers (US controlled) will likely try to hold out as it gives a view of the whole Cafe. There are three entrances to Cafe, either throught the main front entance, through the northern (to the left for US, the right for RU), or through the south (the right for US, the left RU). The Northern entrance makes the players go through an alley before reaching the street, while the southern entrance leads directly to the street, but it is hard to see as there is a car on fire and smoke is blowing into the area. If a team is trying to take the Cafe, check both buildings. This is where the Russians will hold out in case the US takes '''Ticket Hall' so keep an eye on the entrances as a good push can cause the Russians to lose the position. The buildings facade can be destoyed to deter any one in the buildings or to keep people away from them. If the Russians take Ticket Hall, this flag will be almost impossible to reach for the US as any entrances will be defended. in the rare case the US sneaks around to this flag and takes it, they should take cover in the buildings as being in the open will let snipers from the RU deployment kill you and any troops that pour out of the main entrance will see you first. Place as many beacons in sneaky positions as this will allow a quick recapture (with a good squad) if the objective is lost to a Russian surge. Russians should not rush recapturing and sweep the buildings and side streets for beacons. When defending the Cafe, Supports equipped with the Claymore will likely place them behind the central pillar of the spiral staircases, one between every two floors facing downstairs. These claymores can be very hard to see when entering the building, and thus attackers should be wary when entering the two buildings surrounding the flag. RU Deployment The Russian Deployment is in the Euronext Paris exchange building and overlooks an avenue and Cafe. There is plenty of cover for snipers and troops, in case the US takes C. The avenue also has a lot of cover too as there are destroyed cars and buses. The avenue has many ways up to the 'Cafe '''for flanking routes. Team Deathmatch The Team Deathmatch variant takes place in the Cafe area and a little bit of the Ticket Hall and the Ministry building. The center of the Cafe is where the most action will happen is you must pass it to get to the side of the plaza area or down to the large avenue if you are trying to flank from the subway entrance. The buildings facing Cafe are a good place to overlook the battle and help the team as well but watch your back as the enemy could come up and kill you easily. Destroying the building's facade can keep people away from the buildings or help kill any one dug into the building. Squad Deathmatch The Squad Deathmatch variant takes place in the Park. One difference the map in this particular game mode has compared to other maps in the same game mode is that there is no Infantry Fighting Vehicle spawning, making combat similar to Team Deathmatch's. Trivia *In the park some newspaper stands say "Battlefield 3 Rocks" and also there is an "EA Post" newspaper. referring to Electronic Arts. *In the third M-COM Stage there is a "runner bag" from Mirror's Edge in a blocked off area. There is also a interactive photobox next to the objective B. *If you stand at the spot where the JDAM is supposed to blow a hole in the ground, the JDAM will kill you. Even shortly after the explosion when the player runs into the smoke, it might happen that he is killed randomly. * The GPS data provided by the EOD Bot's display shows that Operation Métro corresponds to an area between the Paris Stock Exchange (''Bourse du Commerce) and the Place du Louvre (east of the famous museum). However, the game map (attacking from west to east) does not correspond to the real-world map (path from north to south). * Operation Métro was the map used during the Battlefield 3 Alpha and Beta, DICE later redesigned the map for balancing purposes, with the LAV-25 being removed from the Attackers Side. * A sandcastle with a Swedish and Norweigan flag on top can be seen near the playground near M-COM Bravo in the first base of the map played in Rush. * In conquest if you are US and are being spawn trapped a good suggestion is to destroy the lighting in the right tunnel and subway cars as this makes it very easy to sneak past the RU spawntrappers and capture A or B or flank the spawntrappers. * Some of the soda cans on the map say "Dr. Petter" on the label a reference to the real life soda brand Dr Pepper. * When US captures B and manages to hold it the battle will often shift to the right entrance to the base normally leaving the other 2 entrances unguarded leaving great oppertunities to flank the US. * Operation Metro was the original map used for the initial private alpha testing and later the public beta. * This is the only map to feature people on the loading screen. Gallery de:Operation Métro Category:Maps Category:Maps of Battlefield 3 Category:Battlefield 3